


I am her daddy.

by StoriesOfASlut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfASlut/pseuds/StoriesOfASlut
Summary: Through a daddy's eyes.





	I am her daddy.

There she sits, colouring in her favourite book. Her long, blonde hair tied into two tight, messy pigtails that even from this distance look astonishingly soft. Her head is bobbing from side to side like a confused puppy, almost as though she's dancing to a tune stuck in her mind. I   
Her full, delicate lips are stretched into a smile reaching from one ear to the other; I can only think to compare it to the sunshine after a week of storms.   
I can't help but smile as I watch her; that's my girl. The beautiful, delicate flower than has entrusted me with her heart, body and sanity. I will protect these valuable things at all costs.   
She is my princess, my baby girl, my darling, my love and I am her Daddy. For now and forever.


End file.
